


Unskilled kisses are no problem

by dragonndoggod



Series: abo universe/wolves without teeth [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, AU, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha John, Alpha John Marston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, M/M, Omega Fujiwara Shirou, Omega Shirou, Underage - Freeform, Underage kisses, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Unsure kisses and an underaged Omega, what could go wrong?





	Unskilled kisses are no problem

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a kiss prompt, When one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure-” and they answer by kissing them more.  I have several kiss prompts, these are the more innocent drabbles :)
> 
> Set (way) before I find myself running to you instead of away

John was anything but nervous.  At least, that's what he told himself.  He wasn't used to being nervous, the feeling of uneasiness and uncertainty that ran through him.  Feelings that were gathering inside him, emotions that he had been denying himself. All because a fifteen year old Omega that had snuck out of his room, interrupting a drink that he had been looking forward to all day.

Now, he had said Omega in his lap and unskilled lips on his.

He was far from a virgin, having bed both Omegas and Betas, unsure to where to put his hands on an underaged Omega.  He knew that Shirou had a crush on him, could see it on Shirou's face whenever the young Omega saw him.

"John," Shirou pulled back, lips wet and swollen.

John swallowed thickly and knew exactly where to put his hands.

"I'm sorry," Shirou apologized as John stayed silent, "I'm sure you don't want-"

Cutting off Shirou's words by fisting a hand against the back of Shirou's head with one hand and upping the other against the swell of Shirou's ass.  Taking control of the kiss, slipping his tongue past parted lips. He couldn't stop the rumbling of pleasure in his chest, nipping at the Omega’s bottom lip.

This-this is what he wanted, unable to deny it any longer.  The adoration that Shirou always showed him, from the time he had met the Omega to now.  Kindness and chances that he would never had a chance to experience if he had never gotten hired.

It was wrong, he knew, to want an underaged Omega. But heaven help him, he was happy to have Shirou wriggling on his lap.


End file.
